


Suerte

by TheRoyalGoldenMochi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Makoto smiles, Pre-Relationship, Sousuke shoulder, but not really
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoyalGoldenMochi/pseuds/TheRoyalGoldenMochi
Summary: Sousuke no cree en los oráculos o la suerte, hasta que tiene el peor día de su vida.





	Suerte

**Author's Note:**

> Sin beta u.u así que disculpen todos lo errores que se me hayan pasado :)

El día siguiente al año nuevo, Sousuke leyó su oráculo en el templo, acompañado de Rin y Gou. _Gran Suerte_. Gou había dado unos saltitos de emoción y se había quejado, comparándolo con su _Suerte Pequeña_. Sousuke le había ofrecido su oráculo, pero ella lo había rechazado categóricamente ( _¿Si quiera entiendes cómo funciona?_ , había mascullado la pelirroja). Encogiéndose de hombros, Sousuke lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

En la noche, al desvestirse para dormir, lo arrugó sin miramientos y lo botó en el papelero. Él no creía en la suerte, ni en los oráculos.

 

Ahora, algunos meses después, miró el cielo y se preguntó si lo estarían castigando por haber desechado su _Gran Suerte_ , mientras sentía la lluvia calarle los huesos en cuestión de segundos.

Aquél había sido el peor día de su vida. Se había dormido sobre la alarma de su celular, porque al parecer había dejado mal enchufado el cargador la noche anterior y el aparato se había descargado completamente. Vistiéndose en un minuto y sin desayunar, salió disparado a su clase. Llegó cerca de cuarenta minutos tarde, dando por perdido el primer bloque. 

En la hora de almuerzo, al sacar su billetera para comprar algo y apaciguar los rugidos de su estómago hambriento, se percató que no había guardado el dinero que había sacado el día anterior y que le quedaba lo justo para comprarse apenas un onigiri. Se lo comió enfurruñado, haciéndolo durar lo más que pudo.

Las clases habían terminado y al salir del edificio, una ojeada a las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo le bastó para recordar que se suponía que iba a llover y que no había llevado paraguas, que  no tenía dinero para comprar uno y que su único abrigo consistía en una chaqueta deportiva. Rogando por el retraso de la lluvia, se apresuró para llegar al departamento que compartía con dos estudiantes más.

Encontró dos cajas medianas esperándolo en la recepción; las últimas cosas que sus padres le habían enviado para terminar de acomodarse en su nueva vida en Tokyo. Ajustándose el bolso en el hombro, cogió las dos cajas, bastante pesadas, y subió los cinco pisos de escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta. Dejó las cajas en el suelo y se palmeó los bolsillos del pantalón.

Luego rebuscó en el bolso.

 _Por supuesto_ que no tenía las llaves.

Tocó la puerta sin verdadera esperanza, sabiendo que sus compañeros llegaban ese día más tarde que él.  No le abrió nadie.

Sousuke se pasó una mano por la cara y se obligó a respirar profundamente un par de veces. Tenía que considerar sus opciones. Lo más sencillo era llamar a alguno de sus compañeros, explicarle su situación, y esperarlos. Claro que tenía los números en su celular descargado, dentro del departamento. Sousuke se dio una patada mental por no haberlo previsto y tener los números anotados en algún otro lado.

Entonces, recordó que su madre tenía el número de sus compañeros, un intercambio que habían hecho los padres en caso de cualquier cosa. Gracias a todos los dioses que se sabía el número de su mamá. Levantó las cajas, ya que no quería dejarlas ahí solas, y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras; creía haber visto un teléfono público fuera de una conbini unas cuadras más abajo.

Iba por el segundo piso cuando, obstruida su vista por las cajas, dio un paso en falso y perdió el equilibrio. Alcanzó a estabilizarse sin botar las cajas o rodar escaleras abajo, pero en la desesperación se movió sin cuidado y un dolor agudo le atravesó el hombro y brazo derechos.

Sosuke soltó una maldición, apretando los dientes con fuerza, esperando inmóvil a que el dolor pasara. Tras unos minutos, el dolor sólo había disminuido. Aceptando que no se acabaría pronto, reinició su camino, moviéndose mucho más lento y con cuidado que antes.

Al llegar a la conbini y no ver teléfono público alguno, le preguntó al vendedor; quien le aclaró que nunca había habido un teléfono allí, pero que al parecer había uno diez cuadras más allá.

Iba a medio camino cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer de repente y con la fuerza propia de un castigo divino. Que era lo único que podía ser, pensó Sousuke, parado al medio de la calzada, mirando el cielo, con el hombro latiéndole dolorosamente y sintiéndose derrotado.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, con la mente en blanco y empapándose en la derrota, hasta que de pronto se vio cubierto por paraguas amplio.

—¿Necesitas ayu- Yamazaki-kun?

Sousuke se volvió hacia la voz sorprendida y se topó con la expresión igualmente sorprendida de Tachibana Makoto. Por unos instantes, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Makoto reaccionó y se apresuró a coger una de las cajas, arreglándoselas para seguir cubriéndolos con el paraguas, sujetando el mango entre el brazo y el torso.

—Tachibana— dijo entonces Sousuke, como saliendo de un trance —¿Qué haces aquí?

Sousuke frunció el ceño, ya que lo había dicho con más amargura de lo que pretendía. Por suerte, Makoto no se dio por enterado y esbozó una sonrisa que de alguna forma logró calmarlo un poco. Ah, recordaba esas sonrisas.

—Vivo justo en la otra cuadra— le informó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección hacia adelante —¿Y tú, Yamazaki-kun?

—Sousuke— le corrigió con brusquedad y cerró la boca. ¿Acaso no podía controlarse?

—Makoto— le respondió el castaño con simpleza, ampliando su sonrisa.

Algo en la presencia confiable de Makoto y su paraguas, le hizo inspirar profundamente (y cerrar los ojos cuando sintió el picor de unas lágrimas rebeldes, que logró dejar dentro) y le soltó de una corrida todo su día, sin hacer ninguna pausa —y sin mencionar su hombro.

Cuando terminó, abrió los ojos avergonzado. No esperaba ver la mirada preocupada de Makoto, que le hizo algo en lo profundo del pecho. Maldito día, que lo tenía así de sensible. En un pestañeo, Makoto cambió a esa expresión sonriente registrada, que era al mismo tiempo tranquilizadora y segura.

—Sousuke— le dijo ladeando la cabeza —Me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi casa, si eso… no… ¿te molesta?

El moreno dio un respingo ligero al escuchar la propuesta y, sin pensarlo dos veces, asintió.  Makoto le volvió a sonreír y comenzaron a caminar al mismo paso.

Sousuke aprovechó la marcha silenciosa para observar de reojo a Makoto. No hacían muchos meses desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero de todas formas le causaba gran impresión. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien fuera de su tamaño, y junto con el aura de amabilidad que parecía brotarle por los poros, hacían del chico a su lado una rareza. En el mejor sentido posible. La forma en que le había propuesto que fuera con él, como si fuera Sousuke quien le estaba haciendo un favor, y que ahora no dijera nada, como si supiera que realmente no quería conversar; por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos Sousuke sintió un nudo en la garganta y desvió la vista.

—Aquí estamos— la voz de Makoto lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. El chico cerró el paraguas y subieron las escaleras. Sin soltar la caja, Makoto abrió una de las puertas y lo dejó pasar primero —¿Quieres darte un baño? Te puedo prestar ropa seca, creo que te quedará buena.

—Eso estaría bien— murmuró Sousuke, dejando la caja al lado de la que Makoto había dejado en el suelo —¿Podrías… traerme una toalla? No quiero mojar adentro.

—¡Oh, claro!— Makoto se apresuró a entrar —Deja tu ropa ahí, la podemos secar después.

Acostumbrado a desvestirse al frente de otras personas, Sousuke no dudó en tirar las prendas empapadas al suelo del genkan  lo más rápido que pudo, teniendo cuidado con su hombro adolorido. A su regreso, Makoto lo encontró sólo con unos bóxer negros, tiritando de frío.

—A-aquí está la toalla— Makoto se apresuró a darse la vuelta y Sousuke se envolvió feliz en la tela seca, levemente sorprendido ante la incomodidad del castaño; pero supuso que es distinto ver a alguien en ropa interior que en traje de baño. O que al menos algo así pensaba el chico de espaldas a él.

Makoto lo guió al baño y le pasó una muda completa de ropa. Sousuke se relajó con el agua caliente, mentalizándose en lavar los fracasos del día. Lentamente, sintió cómo todos los músculos se le iban relajando y pudo respirar mejor. Sólo persistía el dolor del hombro, que se agudizó con el calor de la ducha; pero Sousuke siguió ignorándolo en pos de no demorarse demasiado para no abusar de su anfitrión.

Se secó rápido, se puso la ropa deportiva y cómoda, y se secó el pelo con el secador; lo único que le faltaba era resfriarse.

Salió del baño y encontró a Makoto en la cocina, ocupado con unas ollas.

—Eh, ¿dónde dejo la toalla?— preguntó.

—¡Sousuke! — Makoto se volvió a mirarlo, sobresaltado, e inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa —Aquí, pásamela.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con la comida?— le preguntó, ansioso por ser de alguna utilidad.

—Oh, no. Sólo la estoy calentando; Haru la dejó hecha en la mañana.

—¿Nanase?— le preguntó frunciendo el ceño de manera inconsciente, otra vez. Los roces con el amigo de Makoto y Rin ya estaban solucionados, pero seguía existiendo una ligera incomodidad, producto de la torpeza social de ambos.

—Ajá. ¿No te lo había mencionado, Rin? Vivimos juntos. Y… debo reconocer que no soy muy bueno en la cocina— se rió con liviandad, rascándose la mejilla —¡Pero! Puedo hacer té— agregó, acercándole una taza humeante.

—Gracias— le dijo Sousuke, tomando un sorbo y apreciando el líquido que le quemaba la garganta —Gracias, Makoto. Por… todo.

—Ni lo menciones— Makoto le dirigió una de sus sonrisas suaves y Sousuke escondió un sonrojo traidor con otro sorbo.

Mientras comían, se pusieron al día con sus vidas. Sousuke encontró realmente fácil conversar con Makoto, quien no parecía afectarse por su forma algo antipática de hablar o su humor serio (aunque tenía sentido, si era el mejor amigo de Haru. No es que Sousuke creyera que Haru y él  se _parecieran_ , ni mucho menos, pero se notaba que tampoco era muy extrovertido). Se sorprendieron al conocer que estaban en la misma universidad e incluso en el mismo edificio.

—Te viene— le comentó Sousuke luego que Makoto le contara que su meta era ser instructor de natación para niños —Puedo totalmente imaginarte siendo el profesor favorito de todos.

—Gracias— le dijo Makoto soltando una risa nerviosa —Realmente espero poder ser un buen profesor.

Sousuke le contó que pensaba dedicarse a la terapia física, a partir de su propia experiencia, y agradeció silenciosamente que Makoto no le hiciera preguntas sobre su lesión (que actualmente parecían haber llegado al acuerdo de seguir aumentando el dolor mientras él la seguía ignorando) y que en cambio hiciera un sonido apreciativo.

—Creo que he visto a algunos de los que deben ser tus compañeros— le comentó pensativo —Debes llamar la atención, ¿no? La mayoría no tiene el físico que tú tienes.

Un segundo después de haber hablado, Makoto se sonrojó violentamente y abrió mucho los ojos, y Sousuke mismo sintió un calorcillo en las mejillas.

—Quiero decir- tú estás- natación— balbuceó Makoto.

—Sí, entiendo— lo calmó Sousuke, riendo por lo bajo. Él era alto y tenía el cuerpo trabajado por los años dedicados a la natación de alto rendimiento, por supuesto que destacaba entre sus compañeros. Aunque la mayoría de ellos hacía algún tipo de actividad física, era como pasatiempo o entrenamiento personal y no se acercaban a su nivel.

Makoto le habló de su familia y de sus hermanos, con quienes hablaba constantemente; Sousuke le habló del negocio familiar y de cómo pensaba mantenerlo a pesar de que sus estudios no tuvieran que ver.  Intercambiaron opiniones de lo que era vivir en Tokyo y de sus clases en la universidad, sus compañeros y sus amigos de Iwatobi.

Sousuke insistió en lavar los platos y Makoto ya los secaba, cuando la puerta se abrió y Haru anunció su llegada casi inaudiblemente.

—¡Bienvenido!— le contestó chispeante Makoto, sonriéndole a su amigo —¿Te mojaste mucho?

—No— le respondió, levantando un poco un paraguas mojado mientras entraba en el campo de visión de ambos. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de agregar: —Sousuke.

—Hola, Nanase— lo saludó Sousuke con seriedad, pero con lo que él esperaba, un tono amable.

—¡Nos encontramos en la calle! ¿Puedes creer que vive a un par de cuadras y no lo sabíamos?— le informó Makoto alegremente —¡Rin nos debería haber contado!

Haru soltó un “hum”, mientras recorría al moreno con la vista. Si reconoció que la ropa que usaba no era la suya, no hizo ningún comentario.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu práctica? ¿Quieres comer? — le preguntó Makoto, dirigiéndose enseguida a las ollas.

Haru rodó los ojos sin malicia y lo apartó, calentando su propia comida.

—La práctica estuvo bien. ¿Y tus clases?

—También bien— le respondió Makoto, terminando de secar los platos —Ya estoy acostumbrándome al ritmo.

Haru le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa ante esto último y quedaron en un silencio cómodo, que le hizo pensar a Sousuke que esa era la dinámica entre los dos.

—Ah- eh, Nanase— Sousuke se frotó el cuello, sobreponiéndose a su bochorno —Gracias por la comida. Estaba bueno.

Haru lo miró y Sousuke creyó percibir un destello de sorpresa.

—Me alegro que te gustara— le respondió suavemente.

Haru se sentó a comer y Makoto preparó más té, acompañándolo junto con Sousuke. El castaño llevaba la conversación con facilidad, principalmente entre ambos, con aisladas intervenciones de Haru.

El rato pasó hasta que Haru bostezó largo y tendido.

—Me daré un baño y me acostaré— les informó, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose  lavar sus platos.

—Es hora que me vaya, entonces— comentó Sousuke —No me había dado cuenta.

—Pero… ¡todavía está lloviendo mucho! Y tienes tus cajas…— Makoto lo miraba con aprensión.

—No importa— Sousuke se encogió de hombros con indiferencia —Si me pueden prestar un paraguas…

—Quédate a dormir— dijo Haru con firmeza.

—¡Sí! Mañana es sábado, no necesitas levantarte a clases— le dijo Makoto con entusiasmo.

—No se preocupen, en serio. Vivo cerca y…

—No es un problema— lo cortó Haru, mirándolo con seriedad.

—Tenemos futones extra— agregó Makoto, como si eso zanjara el asunto.

Sousuke sopesó sus opciones. Realmente no quería salir a la lluvia (que no había parado en intensidad), realmente estaba cansado y realmente no quería cargar las cajas con el dolor en el hombro que aun persistía. Además, las miradas firmes frente a él no le dejaban mucho espacio para decidir.

—Eh… acepto su invitación. Gracias por acogerme esta noche.

Los amigos esbozaron sus versiones de sonrisas satisfechas (una pequeña de Haru, una radiante de Makoto) y, deseándoles buenas noches, Haru fue al baño.

—Bien, ¿dónde quieres dormir? Haru se levanta temprano para su práctica, así que está descartado; puedes elegir entre mi pieza y aquí — le preguntó mientras sacaba un futón del clóset.

—Contigo— respondió Sousuke de inmediato y cerró rápidamente la boca —Ah… Si es que no te molesta

—Genial— dijo el castaño, contento. Parecía inmune a la brusquedad de sus palabras.

Se cepillaron los dientes en la cocina y entraron en la habitación de Makoto. Era pequeña, pero cabían bien una cama y un futón. Sousuke atisbó un par de fotografías de Makoto con su familia y con el club de natación, y cuadernos y libros sobre el escritorio. El dormitorio olía a una mezcla de ropa limpia, algo que podía ser perfume o desodorante y lo que Sousuke atribuía a Makoto mismo; y con cada respiración se sentía más cálido y reconfortado. Se acostaron, se dieron las buenas noches y Makoto apagó la luz.

Sousuke no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero el dolor en el hombro persistía; y ahora que estaba acostado en la oscuridad, era imposible ignorarlo. Intentó relajarse y dormir controlando su respiración, inhalando y exhalando cada tres segundos, pero no le sirvió de nada; intentó masajearse el área dolorida, pero sólo le dolía más; intentó cambiar de posición, pero todos los movimientos aumentaban el dolor latente bajo la piel. En un tirón especialmente fuerte, se le escapó un siseo entre los dientes apretados.

—¿Sousuke?— un Makoto adormilado se incorporó y su silueta oscura se volteó hacia él, alarmado —¿Estás bien?

—Sí— le contestó secamente.

Sousuke oyó cómo Makoto contenía la respiración, para luego preguntarle en un murmullo:

—¿Es tu hombro?

—…Sí.

—Voy a encender la luz— anunció el castaño, tras un instante de silencio.

La suave luz amarilla de la lámpara iluminó las serias facciones de Makoto, que lo miraba con lo que Sousuke creía, era el primer ceño fruncido que le había visto. El moreno desvió la vista hacia su hombro, enojado consigo mismo.

—¿Quieres compresas heladas?— sin esperar la respuesta, Makoto salió de la habitación, para volver al minuto con una almohadilla de silicona fría —¿Prefieres sentarte o…?

—Creo que es mejor si me quedo así— Sousuke encogió el hombro sano.

Hablaban en murmullos, intentando no hacer tanto ruido. Sousuke se impulsó con los abdominales para para quitarse la camiseta, lentamente y evitando al máximo mover el brazo derecho.

 Makoto se arrodilló a su lado y extendió las manos hacia él.

—¿Te ayudo con eso?

Sousuke sintió cómo las mejillas se le calentaban y negó con la cabeza. Makoto soltó un resoplido que sonaba más divertido que enojado y le cogió los bordes de la prenda, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Sousuke— le dijo con suavidad —No está mal si dejas que te ayude un poco.

Sousuke se puso rígido por un segundo, pero luego se relajó y dejó que Makoto, todo movimientos suaves y cuidadosos, le sacara la camiseta. Y por supuesto que el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda fue por el contacto de la piel con el aire y no por el roce de los nudillos de Makoto por sus costados.

El castaño le dio un ligero empujoncito, instándolo a recostarse nuevamente, y le pasó la compresa. Sousuke la acomodó en la zona dañada, primero ahogando la respiración por el frío y luego soltando un suspiro de alivio ante el efecto calmante que comenzó a extenderse por la articulación.

—¿Mejor?— Makoto le sonrió, aun arrodillado a su lado.

—Mejor— le respondió el moreno, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña y torpe.

Makoto lo miraba a los ojos y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como si quisiera decir algo y no supiera cómo.

—Puedes contar conmigo, Sousuke— comenzó al fin —Y con Haru. Sé que no somos… amigos cercanos. Pero eres… — Makoto esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa —Vivimos cerca y estamos lejos de casa, así que… No- no es que esté diciendo que tú no- Quiero decir, Rin también— Makoto se pasó una mano por la cara y luego por el cabello, frustrado —Estoy tratando de decir que, sólo si quieres, podemos no estar solos y entregarnos apoyo mutuo cuando… lo… ¿estimemos conveniente?

Sousuke lo miró con expresión plana unos segundos y luego se echó a reír, tapándose la boca con la mano. ¿Tan mala impresión daba, que Makoto había dado mil vueltas para decir que fueran amigos?

—Me encantaría que nos diéramos apoyo mutuo cuando lo estimemos conveniente— con expresión algo molesta, Makoto abrió la boca, pero Sousuke no lo dejó hablar —Lo siento si soy muy obstinado. Es algo en lo que estoy trabajando, de verdad. No quiero…— Sousuke hizo una pausa, eligiendo las palabras correctas —No quiero cometer los mismos errores.

La sonrisa de labios cerrados que se fue extendiendo lentamente en la cara de Makoto, lo llenó de eso cálido que no podía nombrar aún y que le llenaba el pecho, sonriendo por su parte sin darse cuenta.  

—Entonces, ¿me despertarás si necesitas otra compresa?— le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

—Te despertaré— afirmó con seriedad (una mentira: no iba a molestarlo despertándolo cuando él era perfectamente capaz de levantarse y caminar al refrigerador) —Ahora intentemos dormir; quiero que sea mañana pronto.

Makoto asintió, divertido y comenzó a levantarse; pero pareció cambiar de idea y se agachó nuevamente. Curvándose sobre Sousuke, le dio un besito suave en la parte del hombro que no cubría la compresa, apenas tocándolo con los labios.

Sousuke se sintió enrojecer hasta la punta de los pies, mientras el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y miraba a Makoto sin palabras.

—Buenas noches, Sousuke— le dijo éste con una sonrisa satisfecha, sin dar cuenta del efecto que había causado. Sousuke masculló una respuesta mientras Makoto se acostaba en su cama nuevamente.

Y, mientras reacomodaba la compresa, sintió que no podía dejar de sonreír y que quizás, los oráculos no eran tan falsos.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (No creo que Sousuke sea del tipo que llora, pero todos tenemos esos días, cierto?)  
> Estaba pensando en convertir esto en una serie de tres partes, qué opinan?  
> Cualquier feedback es bien recibido <3  
> Besos!


End file.
